Le mouchoir
by Syrene-T
Summary: Elisabeth, encore enfant, rencontre une femme étrange et apprend une partie de son avenir. Will de son côté n’est pas en reste, et un mystérieux mouchoir brodé sert de trait d’union à toute cette histoire.


**Disclaimer**** : cette fic s'inspire d'un conte d'Emile BERGERAT intitulé **_**Le mouchoir blanc**_**, bien que j'ai changé pas mal de choses pour que ça colle avec les films. **

**Donc l'adaptation est à moi, le texte aussi, mais ni l'idée de départ ni, évidemment, les personnages et l'univers de **_**Pirates des Caraïbes**_** qui sont à Disney, comme chacun sait. **

______________________________________

Ce jour là, Elisabeth Swann fêtait ses onze ans. Comme tous les ans à la même date, c'était la fête dans la paisible petite ville anglaise qui l'avait vu naître et grandir.

Prétextant son anniversaire, la fillette avait obtenu de son père qu'il l'y conduise, malgré son manque d'enthousiasme pour cette manifestation populaire.

Elisabeth au contraire était surexcitée à l'extrême et n'avait pas assez d'yeux pour tout voir, tout regarder, tout commenter.

L'animation des rues, les marchands ambulants, les montreurs de marionnettes et les mimes, les odeurs chaudes de la nourriture proposée aux passants, les rires des enfants, tout cela constituait pour elle un spectacle bigarré, étourdissant et particulièrement divertissant.

Tout à sa joie, elle courait d'un stand à un autre en poussant des piaillements ravis, sourde aux fréquents rappels de son père. Elle admirait un étal de délicates figurines miniatures quand la sensation d'être observée avec insistance la saisie et la poussa à tourner la tête.

Il parut à Elisabeth qu'un brusque courant d'air froid l'enveloppait et soulevait le bas de sa jupe. Les yeux les plus noirs qu'elle ait jamais vus étaient posés sur elle depuis l'autre côté de la rue et la fillette éprouva la sensation que le ciel se couvrait brusquement. C'était comme si la femme assise devant une simple table de bois était environnée d'une sorte d'obscurité. Comme si la pénombre et le froid émanaient d'elle. Sans lâcher l'enfant du regard, l'étrange inconnue lui fit signe d'approcher. Un tout petit geste, à peine ébauché, sa main s'était à peine soulevée et néanmoins, une incroyable autorité en émanait. Fascinée comme un oiseau par un serpent, Elisabeth oublia tout ce qui l'entourait et s'avança à travers la foule qui lui parut s'écarter mystérieusement devant elle. Il lui semblait avancer dans un tunnel de pénombre dans lequel soufflait un vent froid, il lui sembla marcher un long moment, seule dans le silence, et pas un instant le regard de la femme ne quitta le sien. L'inconnue pouvait avoir une quarantaine d'années, sèche, brune de peau comme de cheveux, et elle aurait paru quelconque sans l'attrait hypnotique de son regard anthracite.

Sans un mot, elle saisit la main d'Elisabeth et la retourna paume en l'air avant de s'absorber dans l'étude de ses lignes.

- Toi, petite aristocrate aux cheveux d'or, dit-elle enfin, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois, tu n'aimeras pas un homme de ton milieu. Tu ne vivras pas la vie qui semble t'être tracée.

Ces mots brisèrent l'espèce de fascination et de malaise qui s'étaient emparés d'Elisabeth. La clarté du soleil, l'air doux, le bruit de la foule lui parvinrent à nouveau et elle retrouva aussi sa gaieté.

- Non, répondit-elle avec le sérieux de ses onze ans tout juste, moi, je serai exploratrice et je ne me marierai pas.

La fillette dévorait les récits de voyages et rêvait d'écrire le sien un jour. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi tout le monde souriait de l'air indulgent que l'on réserve aux bébés lorsqu'elle évoquait ses projets d'avenir mais, en attendant de les vivre réellement et comme elle avait beaucoup d'imagination, elle se racontait ses futures aventures à elle-même en brodant tant et plus.

- Nous ferons plutôt de toi une lady, répondait son père quand elle lui en parlait.

- Je n'ai pas envie de devenir une lady, songeait invariablement Elisabeth en pensant à l'attitude compassée des ladies qu'elle connaissait.

La femme la regarda d'un air étrange. La fillette voulut s'éloigner mais la diseuse de bonne aventure la retint par le bras. Sa main brune effleura la sienne et quelque chose se glissa entre ses doigts.

- Placez ceci sous votre oreiller cette nuit, dit la femme. Et vous saurez qui vous aimerez.

- Elisabeth ! appela Weatherby Swann, l'air mécontent.

La petite s'enfut en courant le rejoindre, sans oser regarder le présent de l'inconnue, qu'elle glissa vivement dans sa poche.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle put le sortir pour le détailler, bien que ses doigts aient joué avec tout le reste de l'après-midi.

Elle savait déjà que c'était un petit cylindre.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs que cela, un petit cylindre brun de cinq centimètres de long, soigneusement cousu aux deux bouts. Une odeur de simples s'en dégageait, mêlée à quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne put identifier.

Pleine d'espoir, Elisabeth le dissimula jusqu'au moment où sa gouvernante, puis la domestique chargé d'alimenter sa cheminée, quittèrent la chambre et le glissa précieusement sous son oreiller. Elle eut un peu de mal à s'endormir car elle devait résister à la tentation de tripoter l'objet magique et ne cessait de se demander si la prédiction se réaliserait.

Elle finit toutefois par glisser dans le sommeil profond propre aux enfants de son âge, le cœur plein d'espoir et l'esprit émoustillé.

- Tu es donc bien décidée, Elisabeth ? demanda le gouverneur Swann en soupirant.

- Oui, Père. Je veux épouser Will. Je l'aime et c'est avec lui qu'est ma vie.

- Soit….répondit Weatherby Swann en soupirant plus fort encore. Si tu es certaine que c'est là qu'est ton bonheur….

- J'en suis sûre.

- Nous allons donc annoncer tes fiançailles. Cela va créer un beau remue-ménage dans tout Port-Royal. Cela ne nous empêchera pas de les fêter comme il se doit. Tu devrais écrire à ta cousine Heather et l'inviter.

La jeune fille grimaça.

- Heather ? Oh, Père….

- Je sais, fit le gouverneur avec un sourire las, mais c'est la seule famille que nous ayons aux Caraïbes. Tu veux te fiancer ou pas ?

Jalouse, Heather demanda soudain à brûle-pourpoint :

- C'est vrai que ton fiancé est un forgeron ?

- Non ! répliqua Elisabeth avec défi. C'est un pirate !

La tête que fit sa cousine valait bien le désagrément de sa présence, songea Elisabeth, satisfaite. Mais Heather contre-attaqua immédiatement :

- Les pirates ne vivent pas longtemps… et s'il mourait demain ?

- Ce serait qu'il n'y a plus de place aux cieux ! répliqua sèchement Elisabeth.

Comme si le destin pouvait lui jouer un tour pareil !

- Quelqu'un vous demande, mademoiselle, fit un domestique au même instant.

- Qui ça ? demanda Elisabeth, agacée.

- Monsieur Turner, Mademoiselle.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ? s'écria la jeune fille.

Et elle s'élança en courant. Un instant plus tard, elle était dans les bras de Will et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent la souleva mentalement du sol.

Elle s'étonna pourtant de le voir si pâle. Sa peau était froide malgré la chaleur accablante du soleil tropical.

- Je craignais que tu n'aies pas de temps à m'accorder, dit-il.

- Pour toi, j'aurais toujours du temps ! assura-t-elle. Et si je n'en avais pas, je le prendrais.

- Il te faudra en prendre beaucoup, alors.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda t-elle, brusquement inquiète.

- Je vais devoir partir, Elisabeth. Partir si loin que je ne peux t'emmener. Et si longtemps que ta patience sera mise à rude épreuve. Je ne pourrai revenir que si….

- Je t'attendrai ! coupa-t-elle avec feu. Je t'attendrai durant toute l'éternité s'il le faut !

- Je reviendrai pour toi, alors, dit-il avec un sourire qui éclipsa tout le reste aux yeux de la jeune fille.

- Tiens, dit-elle, prends ceci.

Elle lui fourra dans la main un mouchoir de dentelle, sur lequel elle avait maladroitement brodé un W et un E entrelacés.

*°*°*°*

Au matin, le rêve était confus dans l'esprit d'Elisabeth. Elle ne parvenait plus à se souvenir ni du nom ni du visage de son fiancé. A quoi bon en rêver, alors ? se demandait-elle, bougonne. Certes, le petit cylindre magique avait opéré, mais elle n'en était guère plus avancée. Elle se souvenait toutefois d'un détail intéressant : elle se souvenait avoir dit à sa cousine que son futur mari était un pirate. D'ailleurs, à force de se torturer la cervelle, il lui parut se souvenir que l'homme de son rêve portait un foulard vert autour du front.

Un pirate ? Elisabeth savait ce qu'étaient les pirates mais elle ne s'y était jamais intéressée jusque là. Elle décida de combler cette lacune et de se documenter sérieusement sur le sujet, ignorant encore que de sa curiosité passagère allait découler très vite une véritable passion. Après tout, c'était sur son avenir qu'elle se documentait, non, puisqu'elle devait épouser un de ces princes des mers ? Et cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'être exploratrice ni de voyager. Oui, tout coïncidait. Ce devait vraiment être la vérité, alors, s'enthousiasmait la jeune fille.

Toutefois, malgré tous ses espoirs jamais plus elle ne rêva de son promis. Le cadeau de la diseuse de bonne aventure ne devait fonctionner qu'une seule fois. Lorsque quelques mois plus tard la maison fut sans-dessus dessous en raison du prochain départ de Weatherby Swann pour les Caraïbes où il venait d'être nommé gouverneur, Elisabeth se débarrassa du petit cylindre de toile avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il avait rempli son office et ne lui servait plus à rien. Son père et elle embarquèrent à l'automne et Elisabeth se passionna pour tout ce qui se passait à bord, pour l'océan, pour les histoires de marins et tout ce qui venait combler son imaginaire fertile.

Cela lui occupait assez bien l'esprit pour qu'elle ne songe plus à son rêve d'une nuit, bien que son intérêt pour la piraterie, qu'elle idéalisait, soit toujours aussi vif.

Mais tout changea le jour où le navire qui la transportait recueillit en pleine mer un jeune naufragé de son âge.

Après que celui-ci ait perdu connaissance, on l'emporta sous le pont et on lui trouva un hamac pour le reste de la traversée. Le médecin du bord vint le voir, le défit de ses vêtements trempés et le frictionna avec de l'alcool avant de l'enrouler dans une couverture.

Elisabeth, qui n'avait pas eu la permission d'approcher durant ce temps-là, put enfin reprendre la mission que son père lui avait confiée : prendre soin du jeune garçon qui, du reste, l'intéressait au plus haut point depuis qu'elle avait trouvé sur lui un pendentif en or frappé d'une tête de mort.

Diligemment, la fillette s'empara des vêtements mouillés et les étendit de son mieux pour les faire sécher. Sa curiosité étant bien plus vive que sa bonne éducation, elle en profita pour faire les poches de son protégé afin de voir si elle ne trouverait pas encore autre chose.

Elle fut servie !

Elle retira d'une poche du pantalon un mouchoir dégoulinant d'eau de mer qu'elle essora avant de l'étaler à son tour et, là, elle demeura frappée de stupeur.

Sur le carré de fine baptiste, une main maladroite avait brodé un W et un E entrelacés suivant un motif qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Interrogé le lendemain, le jeune naufragé ne put fournir aucune explication. Il n'avait jamais vu ce mouchoir et ignorait comment il avait pu arriver dans sa poche.

- Mais pendant que je dérivais sur l'eau, dit-il, je me suis évanoui et j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. La mer me parlait à l'oreille et me disait : « Tu es voué à l'océan. Un jour, tu devras partir au large et aller plus loin qu'aucun marin sillonnant les mers. Tu ne pourras revenir que si quelqu'un qui t'aime t'attend fidèlement et souhaite ton retour ».

Elisabeth demeura de marbre un long moment. Cela ressemblait tellement à son propre rêve… et ce mouchoir ? Elle revoyait parfaitement la broderie de celui qu'elle avait donné à son fiancé la nuit où elle l'avait vu en songe. C'était la même, exactement.

La fillette sourit :

- Nous étions destinés à devenir amis, dit-elle à Will.

Elle le regardait avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Nous faisons les mêmes rêves, acheva-t-elle.

FIN


End file.
